Up to now, as a device for automatically analyzing a specimen such as blood and urine, an analyzing apparatus that dispenses a specimen and one or more kinds of reagents into the reaction vessel to cause a chemical change between the specimen and the reagents, and thereafter measures an absorbance of a reaction solution of the specimen and the reagents to automatically analyze the specimen has been known.
Such an analyzing apparatus suffers from problems such as dust adhering to a container caused by charging of the container in which the specimen is accommodated, creeping up of the liquid on an inner wall of the container, malfunctioning of a liquid level detection, and the like. Also, the same problems arise not only in the specimen container but also in the reaction vessel.
For that reason, up to now, there has been proposed an analyzing apparatus in which an ionizer is installed in the middle of a transfer path of a container containing a liquid and air is blown into the container and around the container to neutralize the container (refer to Patent Literature 1). Also, in order to neutralize the reaction vessel itself, there has been proposed an analyzing apparatus in which a neutralizing device installed on a movement path of a react on vessel exposes the reaction vessel to a neutralizing shower to neutralize electricity (refer to Patent Literature 2).